Colapso
by naruto-lost-deathnote
Summary: Hace algunos años, un hombre trato de construir una organización que incluía a 10 shinobis rango-S... su plan fallo, y cada uno de los que recibieron la propuesta fue por su propio lado.


Colapso

7 años pasaron desde el ataque del Kyuubi no Kitsune, el Zorro de nueve colas, a la aldea de Konoha. Como muchas personas saben, el Kyuubi es el más poderoso de los 9 Bijuus, bestias con colas, cada uno más poderoso que el anterior. Se podía saber a cual se estaba enfrentando uno por el número de colas que tenía. Mientras más tuviese, más poderoso era éste. Para aprovechar su poder, la mayoría de las aldeas ninja, los sellaban dentro de personas, a las cuales se denominaba Jinchuurikis. Cada aldea tenía diferentes políticas en relación a estos. Algunas les daban publicidad a los suyos como héroes o guardianes, mientras que otras los mantenian como armas secretas. Una de las 5 aldeas mayores y algunas de las menores ni siquiera los tenían como algo diferente de la mayoría de los ninjas.

Había 2 cosas que todos los jinchuurikis tenían en común: normalmente eran temidos u odiados por la población civil de sus aldeas, ya que pensaban que eran poseídos por las bestias selladas dentro de así hasta que hacían algo para demostrar que no eran los bijuus. O simplemente explotaban y se escapaban de la aldea. La otra cosa que todos tenían en común, era que otras aldeas, organizaciones renegadas y grupos de ninjas nómades los perseguían para conseguir a sus Bijuus.

La más poderosa de estas organizaciones era Akatsuki, formada por 10 ninjas rango-S, uno de los cuales era el desertor originario de la aldea de Konoha más famoso: Orochimaru. (Aunque el verdadero líder de la organización, Madara Uchiha, también se había originado en esa aldea, pero eso no era algo que muchos supiesen).

Orochimaru era un ninja de gran poder, como todos los que eran clasificados como rango-S. Era un hombre de pelo negro extremadamente largo, piel pálida y ojos amarillos. Uno podría decir su altura. Pero gracias a su habilidad de cambio de cuerpos eso no serviría de mucho, porque la forma sería la del cuerpo ocupado. Cuando se unió a la organización, lo hizo de manera temporal, aunque nunca se lo diría a otros. Las razones que tenía para unirse eran búsqueda de información, y venganza contra su aldea, él deserto, Pero no estaba completamente cuerdo. El verdadero líder de la organización no se confiaba de el, y lo espiaba. Pero Orochimaru era mucho mas inteligente que lo que Madara estimaba. Cuando decidió "renunciar" de Akatsuki, planeó causar varios desacuerdos entre los miembros de la organización para evitar ser perseguido al escapar.

Primero fue a hablar con su compañero habitual en las misiónes realizadas por la organización: Akasuna no Sasori.

-Sasori-san, estaba pensando, ¿no le parece extraño?- preguntó Orochimaru.

-¿De qué esta hablando Orochimaru-san?- le dijo Sasori, un poco acostumbrado a recibir este tipo de preguntas de parte de Orochimaru.

-Me refiero a la organización, parece no tener un motivo real. Es decir, supuestamente estamos tomando misiones a menor precio y en algún momento vamos a empezar a capturar Bijuus. Porque nuestro líder, va a usarlos para, usar un jutsu que pueda destruir países, o algo por el estilo. ¿No piensa que Akatsuki es, básicamente, inútil? Y además, ¿la gente no recordaría solamente al líder, o a este jutsu, olvidando al resto?- explicó Orochimaru. Si conocía a Sasori, sabía que había conseguido plantar una duda en su cabeza acerca de Akatsuki.

Después habló con Hidan. Y luego decidió engañar a Zetsu para hablar con él. Después de descubrir la conexión entre éste y Madara.

-Zetsu-san, me preguntaba por qué obedecés a Madara- dijo Orochimaru, quién sabía que se arriesgaba tratando de hacer dudar a Zetsu, porque el podría avisarle a Madara o Pain, a quien Madara presentaba como líder, y hacer que lo descubriesen.

-¿Cómo sabes acerca de Madara-sama?- preguntó Zetsu empezando a crear clones, haciéndolos crecer de la mitad blanca de su cuerpo.

-Eso no es importante, primero quiero recibir mi respuesta.

-Obedezco sus órdenes porque me va a dar a cambio algo que yo deseo- responde Zetsu, ligeramente inquieto.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué es?

-Deseo controlar mi propia nación- responde Zetsu, empezando a irritarse por las preguntas de Orochimaru.

-Tengo algunas dudas acerca de eso. La primera es por qué Madara lo haría, teniendo en cuenta que su plan implica controlar al mundo y dudo que quiera renunciar a una parte. La segunda es, cómo sabes que va a cumplir su parte del trato. Recuerda que mató a su hermano para conseguir su vista devuelta. Y la última es, con el poder que tenés, y tu ejercito de clones, ¿no podrías conquistar territorios por vos mismo?- le pregunta Orochimaru, pensando que había alcanzado su objetivo.

Durante las semanas siguientes, consiguió hablar con Kakuzu y Kisame.

Y un nuevo miembro entro a la organización, Itachi Uchiha. Quien era de Konoha igual que él, y alguien en la lista de "posibles cuerpos a ocupar en el futuro" de Orochimaru, gracias al Sharingan que este poseía. El Sharingan es un "Kekkei Genkai", es decir, una técnica que solo puede ser usada por miembros de una familia, por estar basada en un rasgo genético. Por eso, no consideraba necesario hablar con él, sino con otra persona: Konan, la única mujer en la organización. Quien normalmente era compañera del líder.

Por fin, logro conseguir una oportunidad, le habían asignado una misión con ella.

-Hola Konan-chan- saludo Orochimaru, habiendo conseguido una rara oportunidad, que iba a aprovechar al máximo de sus posibilidades.

-¿Qué querés?- pregunta Konan fríamente.

-Quería saber algo sobre usted, teniendo en cuenta que eres la compañera de Pain-sama.- respondió Orochimaru, actuando de una manera que intentaría ser amigable, pero resultaba inquietante. Aún así, esto es verdad, porque si quiere tratar que Konan también salga de la organización, necesita información sobre ella.

-Entiendo, hablemos- responde Konan, que comenzó a contar su historia

-Yo nací en el país de la tormenta, y como varias otras personas, perdí a mí familia durante la guerra. Mi padre espiaba a Hanzo para el país del viento y cuando fue descubierto fue asesinado por Hanzo personalmente. Él nos perdonó a mí y a mi madre, porque ella, al contrario, era una Kunoichi leal a la aldea. Pero ella murió en batalla unas semanas después. Hasta este día no sé qué aldea fue responsable.

Después de perderlos, estuve por lo menos un año vagando por el país, buscando comida y tratando de llegar a Amegakure, porque se decía que los que entrasen a la academia conseguirían refugio y comida.

Nunca llegué allí, quedé sin comida durante el viaje y estuve a punto de morir, pero fui salvada por un chico llamado Yahiko. Él me cuido y me dio comida. Luego de unas semanas encontré a quien, en un futuro, se convertiría en Pain, en el mismo estado en que yo estaba cuando Yahiko me encontró. Nos hicimos amigos rápidamente. Un día nos demoramos para llegar a nuestro escondite y un sello explosivo cayó del cielo. Por suerte, ninguno de nosotros salió herido. Tratamos de ver de qué se trataba. Era la pelea entre vos, tus compañeros y Hanzo. Yahiko decidió cambiar el país pero para eso necesitaba entrenamiento ninja. Durante una semana estuvimos buscando un ninja que quisiera entrenarnos. Hasta que los encontramos a ustedes: vos, Tsunade y Jiraiya-sensei...

-Jiraiya ¿sensei? Ah, ¿ustedes son los niños con los que mi viejo compañero de equipo se quedó en Ame durante un año?- pregunta Orochimaru, recordando lo que Jiraiya le había contado. Esto era información que definitivamente le serviría para convencer a Konan.

-Sí.

-Una cosa que no entiendo es cual es el sentido del plan. Además por lo que dijo Jiraiya, esto no se parece mucho a las intenciones de Yahiko- dijo Orochimaru, pensando, a juzgar por la expresión de Konan, que probablemente lo había arruinado.

-¿Que estás tratando de decir?

-Solo quería decir que por lo que escuché de Jiraiya, el plan de Pain parece ser diferente a los ideales de Yahiko. No los respeta. Según lo que Jiraiya me informó, Yahiko no hubiera querido que traten de destruir naciones, o causar una guerra. Aunque si lo que escuché acerca de Madara Uchiha siendo el verdadero líder, se podría explicar que Pain fue manipulado por Madara hasta que perdió de vista los objetivos de Yahiko- dice Orochimaru.

-Dejá de decir estupideces, Naga...Pain-sama nunca podría ser manipulado y la gente no cambia - dice Konan, perdiendo el control por primera vez en años, y dándole a Orochimaru una cachetada. Lo cual, para Orochimaru, era un buen mensaje, ya que significaba que había encontrado la manera de manipular a Konan.

-¿Segura que la gente no cambia? Soy un ejemplo de que estás equivocada, o acaso no era yo durante la época en la que Jiraiya los entreno "Orochimaru, el protector de Konoha" y ahora "Orochimaru, la serpiente traicionera"- dice Orochimaru, considerando esto como una misión cumplida, ya que, aunque Konan se reportase con Pain, no podría hacerlo en menos de 3 días, tiempo suficiente para tratar de tomar el cuerpo de Itachi.

-Hola Itachi-kun- dice Orochimaru, apareciendo detrás de Itachi.

-¿Cuales son tus motivos para tratar de escabullirte detrás de mí, Orochimaru?- Pregunta Itachi.

-Ah, eso es sencillo Itachi-kun: ¡QUIERO TU CUERPO ITACHI-KUN!- Grita Orochimaru, activando su Fushi Tensei (Jutsu de cambio de cuerpo), el cual es contrarrestado por Itachi activando su Sharingan, capturarndo a Orochimaru en un Genjutsu, (es decir, un jutsu que altera la mente del objetivo) y cortando su mano izquierda. -Orochimaru, frente a mis ojos todas tus habilidades son inútiles.- Dice Itachi, mientras Orochimaru junta su brazo amputado y se escapa.

-Nos veremos otra vez Itachi, y esto es algo que a Akatsuki le podría interesar. Adiós.- Dice Orochimaru, dejando un pergamino de tamaño mediano en el suelo usando su lengua.

Itachi, se dirigió inmediatamente a una de las bases de la organización cercana a su ubicación

-Pain-sama, Orochimaru deserto de la organización, después de intentar un extraño jutsu. Dejo este pergamino- dice Itachi, mostrando el pergamino.

-Nos ocuparemos de él y de conseguir un reemplazo, lee el pergamino- Dice Pain. Itachi abre el pergamino, y de este empieza a salir la voz de Orochimaru.

_**-Me estoy yendo por la inutilidad y estupidez de esta organización, mírense a ustedes mismos, 10 ninjas Rango-S (8 ya que había una vacante, y yo renuncié) siendo manejados por un solo hombre, y no hablo de Pain, ya que el es simplemente una figura para el verdadero, e inútil líder...**_

-Itachi, ¡pará ese mensaje!- grita Pain. Itachi trata de cortar el pergamino en dos pero el pergamino es protegido por una barrera, mientras el mensaje entra en una pausa.

_**-...Ahora que se darán cuenta de que no funciona esto, les digo que no intenten desconectarse, estoy interfiriendo con la señal para evitar que sean desconectados en forma remota por Pain. Tranquilos, el nombre del verdadero líder no sera mencionado, pero sí su verdadero plan, no el falso de Pain. Este plan es un plan ridículo, que va directamente contra los intereses de varios de ustedes. El 1° paso, es enviarlos a capturar a los 9 Bijuus. El segundo paso, es fusionarlos en un Bijuu de 10 colas, el 3° paso es convertirse en su Jinchuuriki. El último paso, es usar al Juubi para crear un Genjutsu que se reflejará en la luna. Este Genjutsu capturará a toda la tierra, dejándola a merced de este hombre.**_

_**Hidan: ¿cómo le demostrarás a tu dios respeto sí no podes matar a nadie?...-**_ Comenzó a decir Orochimaru, dirigiéndose por turnos a cada miembro de la organización.

-Ese hijo de puta tiene razón, yo me voy de esta estúpida mierda- dijo Hidan, sacándose su anillo de Akatsuki, y desapareciendo de la proyección. Lo ultimo que se ve de él es su mano, dándole a Pain el dedo medio.

_**Kakuzu: ¿De donde vas a conseguir dinero?-**_ Siguió diciendo Orochimaru.

-Tenes razón. Los volveré a ver cuando busque sus recompensas- dijo Kakuzu desconectándose.

_**Sasori: ¿Seguro que vas a poder ser inmortalizado en ese mundo?**_

-No, no podría lograrlo. Adiós, espero no volver a verlos- se despide Sasori.

_**Zetsu: ¿Como vas a conseguir tu propio país en una ilusión?**_

-La ReSpUeStA, eS qUe Es iMpOsIbLe, adiós PAIN- dijeron las 2 mitades de Zetsu al unísono, comiéndose el anillo.

_**Kisame: ¿En serio confías en el verdadero líder para que te muestre "un mundo de verdades" cuando todo lo que hizo fue mentir? ¿No sos lo suficientemente poderoso como para crearlo solo?**_

-Lo que decís tiene sentido Orochiomaru. Adiós Itachi-san- dijo Kisame, rompiendo su anillo con Samehada, su "espada" si es que podía llamarse a esa extraña criatura escamosa con una boca llena de dientes y un mango una espada.

_**Pain, Konan: ¿Creen que a Yahiko les gustaría su plan?-**_ Continuó Orochimaru.

-Orochimaru, creo que deberías saber que nosotros no vamos a irnos- dice Pain.

-Creo que Konan esta en desacuerdo con usted Pain-sama- dijo Itachi en un tono inexpresivo, sumándose a la conversación. Mientras Pain mira hacia donde Konan estaba. En donde solo queda una mano de papel, de la cual se desprenden papeles, hasta que solo quedó el anillo de Akatsuki, el cual desapareció rápidamente.

-¡Konan!- grita Pain perdiendo la compostura.

-Pain, no creo que sea un buen momento, pero yo también abandono la organización. Entré sólo para espiar a Madara, y considero que no resulta necesario seguir, ya que no tiene la posibilidad de realizar su plan sin organización. Me voy, y dile a Madara que no me interesa lo que el haga- dijo Itachi sacándose el anillo y quemándonos con un Katon: Hosenka, el justsu de elemento fuego de llamas del Fénix, usando una sola bola llameante, en vez de las múltiples que esta técnica normalmente causaba. Cuando Itachi se va, el pergamino de Orochimaru dice:

_**Este pergamino activara una invocación reversa en todos los que sigan conectados, y se autodestuira en 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0**_

El _tendo_ Pain es invocado al lugar del pergamino, y este dice: -Orochimaru hijo de...- antes de ser invocado de vuelta por el chikushodo, no sin antes ser quemado gravemente por la explosión.

Verán, Pain era un ninja con varios poderes, el primero en notarse, era que usaba 6 cuerpos como marionetas, cada uno con un tipo de poder, el _Tendo_, o camino de los dioses, controla la gravedad. El _Chikushodo_, o camino de los animales podía invocar a cualquier tipo de animal, y a los otros cuerpos de Pain al campo de batalla.

A/N: Bueno, acá esta el capítulo. Díganme: ¿Les gusto?, ¿Les aburrió? Para que sepan, Orochimaru, aunque importante en este capitulo, no va a aparecer por un tiempo, y el próximo capítulo va a ser para explicar que hacen los personajes después de irse de Akatsuki, La historia tiene a todos los Akatsuki como principales, pero Itachi, Konan, y Sasori van a tener un poco mas de protagonismo. Adiós.


End file.
